Hearts that bleed
by Dhalia89
Summary: Jax and his son get's kidnapped and when he is almost out of hope of ever coming out of there alive, a girl he hadn't seen for four years walkes in and saves the day.
1. Chapter 1

_****_**Hi guys! This is a new story that I've been working on. Hopefully this one will work out better, I have some idea as to where I want this one to go.**

**There will be some differences in the storyline that I thought I ought to clear up.**

*** Tara get's an abotion without ever telling Jax (although he found out, nothing stay secret in Charming) and never get's kidnapped.**

***Jax never really stopped blaming Tara for Abel being kidnapped, so their "relashionship" is somewhat...rocky... **

***Clay is absent from this story, so let's just pretent he's gone nomad - ok?  
**

**Well then, let's begin!  
**

* * *

_**Prolouge**__**  
4 years earlier.**_

Jax was currently sitting in a shitty bar, face to face with Viktor Putlova, head of the Russian mob in Califonia and his son and second in command, Ivan. Viktor was a grey haired man with a protruding belly in his sixties. Jax trusted him just as far as he could throw him – and that wasn't very far, but his son was an entirely different matter. Ivan made Jax nervous. Why? Because Ivan acted nervous himself, almost anxious as if he was expecting something to happen. Beside Jax sat Clay, looking as calm and collected as ever with Tig behind his back. SAMCRO was strapped for cash and Jax understood the urgency of bringing in cash fast. However, dealing with the Russians, even if it was as Clay said 'a one time deal', was bad news.

"Well, maybe we should get down to business sinc…." But Ivan interrupted Clay before he could even finish his sentence.

"NO!" The dark broad shouldered man grunted looking frantic. "We cannot begin yet!" Jax glanced from the clearly agitated Ivan to his father and back again.

"Is there something wrong?" Victor Putlova didn't miss the irritation in Jax voice and how he studied his frantic sons' behavior. Silently he cursed his son. He knew something had to be done to him, and soon. Ivan's erratic behavior could not continue without making Viktor himself look weak. To his guest however, he put up a friendly facade.

"Nothing at all. We are merely waiting for one more person to be present, then I promise you we will get down to business.

Jax had just had about enough of their shit when he heard the door open and a girl no older than fifteen walked through flanked by two of Putlova's soldiers. This girl definitely didn't look like she belonged in this shitty old bar. Her long, layered blonde hair hung in waves down to her waist and her toned, tanned body was currently clad in a white sundress – the spitting image of innocence. In all his life, Jax had never before seen such a beautiful girl. When he managed to tear his eyes away from her and surveyed the room he noticed that he was not the only one who thought so. All the men present were eyeing her hungrily as she made her way to their table.

"You have got to be kidding me? This is who we have been waiting for?" Jax yelled as he got up from his seat only to have Clay put a warning hand on his arm.

"This is my sons' stepdaughter, Piper, and she will be staying."

"She's just a kid. She's got no business here!" Jax argued as Ivan rose up to greet the girl.

"She will be staying. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you take your business elsewhere." Viktor said calmly. Jax only half listened to Viktor while he watched Ivan with the girl. Ivan who had been agitated and jumpy before seemed to have flipped a switch. Now there was no sign of that guy. It was almost as I the presence of the girl had calmed him. There was definitely something wrong with this picture. While Clay talked to Viktor and reassured him that there was no problem at all, Jax watched how Ivan sneaked an arm around her waist drawing her close to his side while his hand rested way to low on her hip. Everything in Jax's nature told him to go and rip the girl from this psychos arm. They way Ivan was looking at her made his skin crawl. Ultimately there was nothing he could do. The place was surrounded by Russians – they would be dead before he could even get to her.  
"Well then, if there is nothing else maybe we should get down to business." Viktor Putlova said as Clay dragged him back to his seat.

When they were leaving Jax looked back at the table where they were all sitting, Ivan with a grip still on her hip, when she looked back up at him and their eyes met. Even from this distance Jax could see the sadness and desperation in those sea green eyes. Those eyes would haunt him for a long time after he walked out that door, but in the end he just walked away.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_**  
**_

Everything was finally starting to return to normal in Charming. Jax had been President for almost a year now and the club had grown more closely knitted than ever. Gone were the days of endless lies and drugs. Though things may not be perfect, at least the club had gone back to the days were they only dealt in illegal weapons. In time Jax hoped he would finally be able to grant his father's wish to cease all the illegal gun dealing as well and return to being just an MC club like it started out to be. For now, the small changes Jax had made would have to suffice.

It was a beautiful day and Jax lay sprawled on the grass watching his now three year old son play in the park. Today was perfect – just him and his son, without the drama of the club, his mother or Tara. In moments like this Jax almost felt normal.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Abel came running up to his dad and flung himself in his arms. "I need go pee!"

"Well, let's go then." Jax said as he took Abel's hand and led him to the toilets that were located in the outskirts of the park.  
Abel was in a hurry to go out and play after he was done and didn't stop to wait for Jax which was not unusual, so Jax didn't think anything on it when Abel ran out before him. After drying his hands Jax pushed the door open only to see Abel in the hands of a woman in her early forties. It took all about twenty seconds to see that the woman discreetly held a gun towards his sons head.

"Please let him go." Jax pleaded. The woman looked jumpy and nervous and the redness of her eyes let him now she was a drug addict. Who knew what she would do to his son.

"Please." He tried again, gesturing his hand to show he had now weapons on him.

"Shut up or I blow a hole in his head!" She stuttered. "Come on, get in the wan." She nodded her head in the direction at the black wan that stood parked behind the house, concealed from prying eyes.

"Fine, just give me my son!" Jax growled attempting to take a step towards them instead of the wan.

"Ah ah ah.." She hissed and released the safety on the gun.

"Daddy…" Abel sobbed finally realizing the danger. It broke Jax heart that something like this should happen to his son.

"It's okay, son. Everything will be okay. Daddy just got to go with this lady and everything will be just fine." He promised knowing it was I big fat lie. Jax stared to walk slowly to the car looking over his shoulder as he went to see his son. As Jax came close to the door it opened but he couldn't see anyone inside.

"I will come with you, just release my son." He said and turned to look at the woman again. With his back to the car he never saw the blow coming. The last thing his eyes registered was his son crying trying to break free from the woman's hold on him before everything went black.

* * *

Jax head was on fire when he woke up. At first all he could see was just a blur of shapes and shadows, but soon he could see that he was in what looked like a cabin. He could hear shouting in a nearby room as well as his son's crying. The sound made Jax try to get up, but he was bound to a chair in the middle of the room to his hands and feet. Desperately he tried to break the ropes that bind him, but it was no use. Without a knife he was stuck here.  
As he searched for a weapon to use on the ropes he heard the sound of little feet running towards him and a moment later Abel appeared from one of the rooms and run straight to his father. Abel's tiny little hands wrapped around Jax while he cried.

"Abel you have to hide, can you…" Before Jax could finish the sentence Nicolai Putlova marched out from the room Abel had come from looking pissed. Putlova was flanked by the same woman from the park still yelling at him.

"Nick you promised me a fix if I did this for you! Please I need it!" She sobbed and tried to attach herself to his arm.

"Get of me you bloody whore!" Putlova bellowed as he backhanded her so hard that she fell down on the floor.

"Get out of my sight, you useless piece of shit!" Putlova said as he flung a bag of what looked like coke on her where she lay on the floor. When the woman saw the bag she looked like she just won the jackpot and scurried hurriedly away back to the room where she came from.

When she disappeared from the room Putlova turned to Jax. "Looks like you kid is as stubborn as you are…" He took a few steps closer. "but don't worry I will cure him of that as I remove limb from limb from his tiny body"

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Jax yelled as he tried his best to break free to protect his son. Truth was he was terrified for his son. Jax felt like his heart was breaking when Putlova grabbed Abel's arm and dragged him from Jax.

"Don't worry, I'll teach him to listen." He said evilly as he raised his hand to strike the kid.

"Nick, Don't!" Tears were running down Jax face so he hadn't seen the young woman in the room until she threw herself in front of Abel, protecting him from Putlova. It was when she was standing so close Jax recognized her. It had been for years since he had seen her sitting in a shitty bar between Viktor Putlova and his son Nicolai. As she'd grown up she had becoming even more beautiful, even with the busted lip she was currently sporting.

"Get out of my way, Piper!" Putlova warned. Jax was so glad when she didn't move and just pressed Abel closer to her body.

"He's just a child. You can not punish him for his father's sins."

"Yeah, watch me." Putlova bellowed and made a move to grab Abel, but once again she blocked his way.

"Nick, please. For me?" Putlova's eyes softened instantly and he took a deep breath.

"Fine! Put him in the bedroom." No sooner that he said it the girl was plucking up the crying Abel in her arms and headed for the bedroom.  
Jax sighed a breath of relief. His son was safe – for now. He needed to get out of here. Jax had no delusion that Putlova would kill his son just to see him suffer. This was payback for him killing Putlova's father and no matter what he promised the girl, his son was not safe.

"You know I'm going to kill your son. I will make him watch you die slowly before I gut him." Putlova said as he slowly turned to face Jax.

"Piper will forgive me…eventually." He continued almost to himself. "But before that I'm going to have some fun with you." He said with an evil grin as he raised his fist for the first blow.

* * *

Piper could hear when Nick's fist connected with Jax face over and over again as she sat the boy on the bed. In the on sweat bathroom her mother laid sprawled on the floor completely gone to the world. Her backpack still laid beside the bed where Nick had tossed it when he brought her here and she scurried over to it. Abel was eyeing her every move as he continued to cry, but more silently now, as she flung the content of the backpack on the bed. It didn't take her long until she found what she was looking for. Piper hurried over to Abel again and hunched down on her knees before him so they came eye to eye.

"Listen Abel this is important." When he didn't give any sign that he was she asked again, this time she got a nod as answer.

"Good." Piper took his small hands in her and squeezed lightly. "I'm going to go and help your father, but you must stay here. No matter what you hear you must stay in here. Do you understand me?" The boy nodded again.

"But I want to help…." Abel whimpered.

"Listen…" Piper took a deep breath to steady herself. "That man out there is a very, very bad man. If I'm going to help your father you need to stay in here. If you do that I promise I will get you and your father out of here." She begged, hoping that this little boy would understand how important this was.

"I will. I promise." Abel whispered.

Piper closed the door to the bedroom as she made her way back to the living room. In the short time she was in there with Abel, Nick had gone crazy on Jax. It seemed as though he had grown tired of just using his fist and was now cutting into Jax's leg with a knife. Putlova looked up when he heard her coming.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to stay with the boy!" He growled. Piper ignored him and continued her path towards them. When she reached him she stoked a hand across his chest and smiled up at him.

"I'm lonely. I have waited so long for you and when you're finally here I don't even get a proper hello?" She pouted.

"I'm a little busy as you can see…" Piper could see that. Jax was so bloody most of his face where drenched in it and a knife was located deep within his leg.

"I can see that." She purred as she stroked Jax face and come away with bloody fingers. To Jax dismay he watched as she stroked her bloody fingers down her cleavage, coating herself with his blood. This chick was psycho, and she had Jax's son, god only knew what she had done to him.

"My son…where?" Jax croaked. Nobody answered. Jax watched as Putlova stood as transfixed looking at her chest where she dragged Jax's blood.  
With slow moments she reached up to unbutton the first button on her blouse while she continued looking only at Putlova. When she reached the last one she tossed the blouse on the floor.

"Don't you want me anymore?"

"Of course I do! I think of nothing else!" Putlova exclaimed as he pulled her into him for a long, deep kiss. He didn't let go of her as they come up for air but continued stroking her everywhere where her skin was exposed.

It sickened Jax to watch, but it was like a train wreck – you couldn't look away.

"Then take me.." She purred suggestively. It looked like Putlova might pass out from sheer excitement, but he steadied himself in the last minute and shook his head.

"Lovley, I had imagined or first time a little more romantic…you know, flowers and candles.." He paused. "Besides we have a guest…my plan wasn't to entertain him." He smirked as his hands squeezed her breast and she moaned.

"Would it not please you to let him know what only you own and only you can touch before you kill him?" She purred as he pulled down her bra strap on at a time.

"God I love you baby!" He said as he pulled her in for another deep kiss, but she pulled away making his lips land on her cheek.

"Then drop your pants and love me" with no more hesitation Putlova started to work on his pants. Jax was pretty sure he wasn't gonna have to watch any of it as he started to go in and out of conscious. Before everything gone completely black Jax watched how Piper reached under her skirt and pull out a knife. Putlova who was still busy with his buttons didn't even see it coming as she plunged the knife deep in his chest. Jax was pretty sure he smiled as he watched Putlova look at her with utter confusion. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you liked it - if you didn't please be nice! I would love to know your opinion so don't be afraid to leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I just want to thank everyone who has followed or reviewed this story, it means a lot to me!**

PS. This chapter is short I know, hopefully next chapter will be longer. 

* * *

Jax was almost a hundred percent sure he had died. There was no other explanation to why an angel with blonde hair lighten up like a halo, was hovering over him. Something wasn't right. If he had ever believed in god, Jax was sure that he wasn't allowed up in heaven. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and slowly everything stopped to appear blurry and misshapen.

"For a moment there I thought we lost you. You've been out of it for two days." The angel said…no not an angel. Standing over him was the girl in the cabin - Piper. It all came back to him in a rush making him try to fling himself from the bed he was lying on, only to regret it the second he did it.

"Lay still." She ordered. "I've patched you up the best I can and sown shut the leg wound. You were lucky. The worst of your injuries is a couple of bruised ribs….and the stab wound." She continued on.

"My son…Abel…where is he?" Jax croaked. His throat was dryer than the Sahara desert. Piper handed him a glass and a straw which he happily accepted.

"Your son is fine. He's been asking me non stop when you were going to wake up so I better go get him." Piper said and disappeared out of the room. When alone in the room, Jax took the opportunity to hoist himself up higher on the pillows so he was in a more sitting position. It was first then he noticed that he was naked with only a sheet to cover himself with. Jax was also clean of blood and as he removed the sheet to look at his leg he noticed that she indeed that sown up his leg wound.

"Daddy!" Abel shrieked and almost flung himself on Jax, before he remembered that his daddy was still sick and settled with brining his arms around Jax neck and hugged.

"I was so worried! Are you okay?" Jax asked as he looked his son over. Abel was not only fine, he was freshly bathed and in new clean clothes.

"Yes daddy, Piper takes care of me." Abel said. "She took care of you to, but you just slept. We have been waiting a long time for you to wake up." Jax looked up at Piper who stood leaning against the doorway observing the two.

"Has she now?" Jax asked without releasing Piper with his gaze.

"Yeah. She is really nice." Abel said excitedly. "She and I went and got clothes and stuff and then we went to get ice cream!" Jax smiled at his son.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't want to leave you here all alone, but I needed to empty my bank account before someone freezes it. We also needed clothes and food. This little man sure can eat." Abel just laughed and looked proud before a frown appeared on his little face.

"What is it?" Abel hesitated a moment before he spoke in what he thought was a hushed tone to his father.

"I was really scared at night and Piper let me sleep in bed with her…" Abel scrunched up his face some more. "I didn't know you where scared all the time daddy, but don't worry Piper makes it better, you can sleep with her too." He said in the most serious tone he could muster. Jax knew it would hurt, but he couldn't help himself from laughing out loud and neither could Piper.

"Hey little man.." She said as she came to hug him. "I only keep the bogyman away for you." She kissed his cheek. Something in Jax stirred at the sight.

"But daddy really needs it, he's sick! Please Piper!" Abel sobbed and a few tears escaped. Their laughter abruptly stopped.

"Oh honey!" Piper said as she took Abel in her arms. "Daddy doesn't need me, he will get better all on his own." She said as she wiped the tears away, but they just kept coming.

"Please Piper."

"What? Now?" Piper was starting to feel really uncomfortable. Comforting Abel at night was one thing, something she actually enjoyed. His father on the other hand…well she didn't even know him and definitely not well enough to crawl into the same bed with him while he was naked.

"You make him better." Abel suddenly released Piper and started to push her towards the bed. Jax couldn't help but be amused no matter how much pain he was in.

"Fine, fine just stop pushing me." Abel crossed his arms over his chest and stood there watching them, making sure Piper climbed in the bed.  
Jax had to move a little to make sure she could fit beside him and even that little move made everything hurt.

"Happy now, little boss man?" Piper grunted while Abel just smiled a big toothy smile.

"Abel, why don't you go and play a little while Piper helping me get better?"

"Okay! I come get you when I'm hungry." Abel stated while running out of the room.

"You're son is really bossy, you know that?" She laughed. Her laugh sent vibrations through Jax entire body and as she turned so she lay face to face with him he felt himself get excited. Apparently she could feel it to where she lay so close to him.

"At least the hadn't time to get to that." Jax smile vanished.

"Tell me what happened? How did we get out of there? Where are we?" He studied her with his blue eyes. Her busted lip seemed to have gotten better. They must have been here awhile.

"After I stabbed him I hauled you and Abel to the wan and took off to Lodi and this hiding place. Nobody knows of it besides me and Viktor Putlova and he is...well dead as you know."

"What happened to the woman? Is she dead too?" Piper sighed and looked down at her hands for a while before finally coming back to meet his eyes.

"That's my mother, and no she isn't dead. She's probably coming down from her high right about now."

"And then when we came here you patched me up?" Curious as to why she hadn't brought him to a hospital.

"Yes. I have learned a thing or two about patching people up after living with Viktor and Nick for so long. Besides it's not like I could have taken you to a doctor. How would I explain it all?" Jax knew she was right, and she had really done a good job herself.

"And what role did you have in all this? I've been wondering for a long time how a little girl came to be the princess of the Russian mob." For the first time hardness entered Jax's voice and Pipers eyes darkened at his choice of words.

"As you know my mother is a drug addict. That was how she met Nick when I was seven." Piper took a deep breath and slowly blew it out.

"As I grew up Nick paid me more and more attention. At first I thought he finally saw a daughter in me, but then he started buying me flowers and jewelry and everytime I got a present he wanted something back. At first it was only a kiss on the cheek or a hug, but soon his touches lingered and he wanted me to kiss him on the lips." Piper started to fiddle with her hands, uncomfortable with the conversation. Jax sensed it and took her hand and pressed it close to his chest as an encouragement.

"That night after you had been there for the meeting Viktor caught Nick trying to kiss me and put a stop to it. Viktor kept me safe until Nick got into jail." She looked up into Jax eyes.

"Nick knew Viktor was dead, so the first thing he does when he gets out of jail is to look me up. Fake name and everything – still he found me." A tear escaped her eye and Jax moved so he could scoop it up with his finger.

"Did he ever…" He trailed off.  
"As I said, Viktor protected me from Nick and everybody else." She smiled and Jax couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I can never repay you for what you did. You saved us, my son. Thank you." Jax said from the bottom of his heart as he gently stroked her cheek.

"You're welcome." She smiled. She was truly beautiful when she smiled. It was as if the whole room lit up. Staring into those sea green eyes that had haunted him over the years he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Just as he was about to lean in Abel came running through the door.

"Are you better yet?" He asked and both Jax and Piper laughed.

"Yes you were right Abel. Piper here is a miracle worker, I'm feeling so much better." He grinned.

"Good, cause I'm hungry." Abel stated as he run out of the room again. When Piper got out of the bed Jax found himself missing the warmth of her.

"I'll fix something to eat real fast, and then we really need to return you to your family. I bet they're worried sick."

"Where's my phone, I can call them." Immediately he started looking around for his phone.

"Nick smashed yours in a thousand bits and there's no phone here." If Jax had indeed been gone for more than two days they would sure be worried. Great! He was never going to hear the end of it.

"Then we better get home." Jax could see how Pipers smile faded.

"I got you clothes." She pointed on a pile on the bureau and left him alone in the room.

* * *

**What did you think?**


End file.
